Need You Now
by fanficgirl78
Summary: This idea came from one of my books. Monica won't open up to anybody. Will Monica let Chandler be there for her when she needs him the most.


Need You Now

Monica Reed is grieving over the loss of her husband Jeff. It was just a month ago. A drunken scum had run him off the road. Monica loved her husband and they have been trying for a baby. Monica was just at her doctor when the doctor tells her she is pregnant. Monica hasn't told anyone yet of the news but wants to wait until she is stronger. Monica is devastated that Jeff will never know of there baby that they created together.

Sometimes Monica thinks back to dating Chandler Bing from high school. Then they went to different colleges and drifted apart from each other. Monica met Jeff in college and fell in love with him even though she's still in love with Chandler.

Ross, Monica's brother has been pretty good about checking on her often but Ross is very worried about her. Ross knows she is really grieving but senses there is something else. One day Ross stops by Monica's house. Monica says "you have to stop checking up on me." "if you are afraid that I may hurt myself I won't do that." Ross says "I'm very worried about you sis." Ross and Monica sat on the sofa. Monica says "all of you have been great to me." "I thank you for that." "But I need time to myself." Ross says "I want to help you if I can. Be there for you." Monica starts crying. Monica says "I miss him so much, Ross. Ross pulls her into his arms. Ross says "I know you do." "it's going to be okay." "I love you sis! Monica says "I love you too, Ross. Ross then left Monica to be herself not something he wanted to do but she asked him too.

Ross went home to Rachel, his wife. Ross realizes he doesn't know what to do for Monica anymore but maybe this last person will. Ross calls Chandler who is living out in Texas. Chandler says "hey buddy." "How's Monica doing"? Ross says "not good she's not really talking and bottling everything inside and is not opening up to us. We all have tried." "I hate to ask of this but do you think you can come home and maybe she will open up to you." Chandler says "I will see what I can do." Ross says "thanks, Chandler bye. Chandler got off the phone. Chandler in his mind he wants to come home and help Monica but he can't help but think just maybe they can have another chance of loving each other again. But of course Monica would not be ready for another relationship anytime soon. Then Chandler makes up his mind that he misses his friends and Monica. Chandler went to talk to his boss and resigns. But his boss can possible transfer to his job to New York City. Chandler starts packing up his apartment. Only taking what he wants to take with. Calls Ross back and telling him he's moving back. And if Ross could find an apartment for him. Ross tells Rachel. Ross looks in the newspaper and went to look at one and would be perfect for Chandler. Chandler gets on the plane but his moving truck will take a few days longer. Chandler thinks about Monica and what he can do for her.

A few hours later Ross picks up Chandler at the airport. Ross hugs Chandler. Ross says "I'm glad you are here." Chandler says "I will see what I can do for Monica." Ross says "I found you an apartment that is big enough for you and another person."

Ross took Chandler to the apartment and he loved it. Ross helps Chandler unpack his suitcases and duffel bags. Then Ross left.

It is 7:30p.m. Chandler is trying to decide is too late go check up on Monica or wait until morning. But he wanted to see her now. Ross gave him the address.

Chandler knocks on Monica's door. Monica opened it up and says "Chandler, what are you doing back here." Chandler says "wanted to check on you. Chandler hugs Monica. I'm so sorry for your loss. Monica's starts rolling. Monica says "let me go I'm going to be sick." Monica ran to the bathroom and threw-up in the toilet. Chandler found a wash cloth and wet it and gave it to her. Monica sits by the toilet. Monica says "leave me alone." Chandler says "come on let's get up. I'm taking you to the emergency room." Monica says "I don't need to see a doctor." Monica starts crying. "What's going on is that I'm pregnant." Chandler says "oh Monica." Chandler just holds Monica on the bathroom tile floor. Monica says "it's not fair he wanted a baby so badly." "And now he will never know." Chandler says "shhh it'll be all right." "I promise I'll make it be all right." "Do Ross and others know yet? Monica says "no." "I want him back." "I want my life back." Chandler says "how far along are you"? Monica says "three months." A few minutes later Monica fell to sleep on Chandler's chest. Chandler carried Monica to her bed. Chandler didn't want to leave her alone so he took the chair by her bed and he fell to sleep too.

The next morning Chandler got up and made breakfast for himself and he is letting Monica sleep awhile longer. Monica's phone rings and Chandler picks it up on the first ring so it won't awaken Monica. Chandler took a message and it was from her bank. Chandler now realizes if they were having money issues. Chandler hated doing it but he opened up her desk and saw a pile of "past due bills." Then he closed it again.

Thirty minutes later Monica came downstairs. Chandler says "Good morning, I will reheat your breakfast. Monica ate. Monica says "that was good." Chandler says "you had a phone call, I picked it up it was from your bank. They want to talk to you about your mortgage payments among other things. Then I opened up your desk and saw pile of bills." "We are going to deal with this now." Monica says "Jeff had insurance but he'd borrowed against it. Chandler says "you didn't have any idea?" Monica says "no, not until the bills started coming. He handled all the finances. He paid the bills, made the investments. It was the investment as it turned out that accounted for the bulk of debt. Jeff had overextended ridden with too many hunches that hadn't panned out. Chandler thought emotionally she hadn't yet recovered from Jeff's death. Physically her pregnancy wasn't at risk, but she was tired. It didn't take a trained eye to see that worrying and coping with her financial dilemma alone had drained her of her strength. They went to the bank and talked to the banker.

Monica was exhausted after coming back home. Chandler says "the only way you pay off the debt is to sell this house. Monica says "where will live." Chandler says" with me I moved back here. I have an apartment big enough for another person. "I want to look out for you and my concern is for you and your baby. "I want you to tell Ross and the others about this pregnancy and money problems but I will give you a few days to get rested up." Monica says "will you be with me? Chandler says "of course. Chandler left and met up with Ross and the others and not saying anything.

A few days later Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe are at Monica's house. Chandler and Monica are sitting on the sofa. Chandler holding Monica's hand. Monica says "I have been keeping some things from all of you. First I'm three months pregnant and he never knew. And we have money problems. They all hugged her. "I have to sell this house to pay off the debt." Rachel says " where will you live? Chandler says "she's coming to live with me and I can watch out for her". After awhile they all left.

The next few days everyone is helping Monica to pack up things she wanted to keep. One day later Monica is now living with Chandler.

A month later Monica is four months pregnant. And one day she felt her baby move. One day Monica went to her sonogram and Chandler went with her. The doctor is looking at the screen and says "you're are having a baby girl." Chandler took Monica home.

Two months later Monica is six months pregnant. Monica says "I think we have to talk." "Was it Ross that brought you back here? Chandler says "yes, he called me hoping you would talk to me." Monica says "I thought so." "I never stopped loving you, you know." "I couldn't forget about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried. When Jeff and I made love I thought about you." Chandler says "I'm still in love with you too." Monica leans over and kisses Chandler. Monica says "I have missed you so much." "Make love to me." Chandler says "are you ready? Monica says "yes." Chandler carried Monica to his bedroom. Chandler and Monica lay in bed and made passionate love to each other. Afterward, Monica says "that was wonderful, Chandler.

Two months later she is eight months pregnant. They went to Lamaze classes together. Rachel and Phoebe gave her a baby shower.

One month later Monica is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and Chandler took her to the hospital. A few hours later they go up to the delivery room. A few minutes later the doctor delivered a baby girl. The doctor hands Monica the baby. Monica is holding her. Monica says "I want to name her Lily Christine Reed. Monica is settled in her room and holding Lily. Monica and looking up to heaven and says "we have our baby girl right here and I wish you could meet your daughter. She's beautiful, Jeff. Thank you for giving her to me." Chandler was in the room but remained silent. Monica says "I still miss him but I have you now." Everyone came to the hospital to see Lily.

Two days later Chandler took Monica and Lily home to his home. That first night Chandler got up with Monica when Lily cried. Chandler and Monica went back to bed themselves.

A few nights later Lily is crying and Chandler got out of bed and went to the baby room. Chandler picked up Lily and sat down. Chandler says "hi little sweetie." I love your mommy very much and want to marry her but I don't want to rush her until she's ready. But not sure how long I can wait." "Is it okay if I marry your mom? Lily made a small smile. Chandler says " I will take that as a yes." Chandler put Lily back down in the crib. Chandler went to bed. Monica was wake. Monica says "thank you for getting up I didn't even hear my daughter crying I must have been tired." Chandler says "it's okay. I'm here to lend you some help." A few minutes later they fell to sleep.

Five weeks later Monica and Lily had there check-ups. That night Chandler and Monica made passionate love to each other.

A few days later Chandler says to Monica" I want to talk to you. Let's talk about marriage." "Someday I want to marry you but I don't want to rush you if you're not ready." Monica says "I want to marry you too but right now I'm not sure where my head is. I want to think that Jeff would want me to be happy and Lily will have you. I need a little more to think." Chandler says "that's okay I will wait."

The next day when Chandler went to work. Monica called Rachel to see if she can come by. Rachel got there in 30 minutes. Rachel is holding Lily. Monica says "Rachel, would I be betraying Jeff if Chandler and I got married." Rachel says "no, Jeff would want you to be happy and move on. I know you still love Chandler? Monica says "yes, I still in love with him. But I'm ready to get married this soon? Rachel says "you can only make that decision. Chandler loves you and makes you happy. And look what he has done for you. Monica says "thank you, Rachel being a great friend to me. I have a lot of thinking to do. Rachel then left.

Chandler bought a ring for whenever she is ready. Three months later Monica has something to talk to Chandler about. Monica says "I love you, Chandler Bing and I'm ready to be your wife. Then Chandler went and got the ring. Chandler comes back and kneels down . Chandler says 'I love you, Monica Geller and I love Lily. I want the both of you to be my family. Monica, will you marry me? Monica says "yes, Chandler I will marry you. They hugged and kissed. They called there friends and they all came and celebrated with them.

The next day Chandler and Monica are talking how they want for there wedding. Monica says "I want a small wedding with our friends only. Chandler says "it's okay with me.

Six months later came there wedding day. Ross walks Monica down the aisle. Rachel being a maid of honor. Phoebe being a bridesmaid. Ross is also best man. Joey a groomsmen's. A few minutes later Chandler and Monica are husband and wife. They had a reception and everyone held Lily.

The next day Chandler and Monica went on there honeymoon and took Lily with them. Two weeks later they came back home.

Two months later Monica is not feeling right. She looks at her calendar and realizes she's late. She calls her doctor and makes an appointment for the next day. Monica is deciding not to tell Chandler anything until she knows something.

The next day Monica went to her doctor. The doctor took some blood and sent it to the lab. Monica went home. The next day the doctor calls her. Monica says "thank you, doctor.

Chandler came home early. Monica says "hi honey, I have some great news. I'm two months pregnant with our baby. Chandler says "that's great honey." They called there friends and told them and they are happy. They all made an effort to go out together to celebrate.

Two months later Monica is four months pregnant. One day she has her ultrasound. Chandler is right by her side. The doctor says "congratulations you are having twins. Monica says "what are the sexes of the babies"? The doctor says "a boy and a girl." Monica smiles to Chandler. Chandler and Monica went home.

Chandler and Monica realize they need to buy a house so they started hunting for one and found a perfect one.

Five months later Monica is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they dropped Lily off her parents. Then they went to the hospital. Chandler called there friends. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby girl and boy. Monica is holding the twins. Monica says "the names we decided on Hannah Allison and Ethan Cooper. Monica was moved back to her room. All of there friends are in there now. Everyone holding the twins. Monica says Thank you, Chandler for giving me these babies. I love you more than anything. Chandler says "I love you too so much. Monica says to Ross "thank you for bringing Chandler back into my life when I needed him.

THE END


End file.
